Snowed In
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Hannah is fourteen. It's Super Bowl Sunday, the Hansens are throwing a party and basically it doesn't go as planned. Chapter two is now here for anyone who is interested
1. Default Chapter

Snowed In  
  
I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I went online and none of my buddies were on... more sighs. I put on my Life House CD and wrote in my diary.  
  
Feb. 5, 2002  
  
Today was an okay day. It could have been better. Then I think about tomorrow.. I'm going shopping with Morgan.We're shopping for later tomorrow night... a party of the century at the Hansen home! Yes my house! The only problem... Mom's inviting her boyfriend...Burt. I loathe him, he thinks he's funny.I hope he doesn't talk to me. By the way... I think I'm going to ask Mom if I can get my nose pierced... j/jin! Well anyways g2g, I hear Grandpa calling me down for dinner!  
  
I shut my diary and put in under my matress. I ran downstairs to eat. Grandpa, Mom, and Aunt Syd were there. We were having salad, fish(YUCK), and scalloped potatoes.  
  
" Hi everyone!" I said.  
  
" Hey sweetie." Aunt Syd said.  
  
" Hello doll." Grandpa said.  
  
" Hey Brat!" Mom said cheerfully.  
  
" Mom..." I said.  
  
" Hello pumpkin." She said and kissed my forehead.  
  
" Ugh, I think that's worst." I giggled. I walked to my seat. We all ate and talked. Aunt Syd had been treating a girl my age in the clinic. Grandpa had found a stray kitten in our backyard behind Grandpa's tool shed. And Mom had customers like crazy at the bakery. Then they started telling stories.  
  
" And then, Syd took my barbie and said, 'If you don't give me the coloring book, off with her head.' I cried and then Robbie stepped in and took the Barbie from Syd. So I thanked him, and later I went in my room only to find my coloring book was missing and all my barbies had no heads." Mom said finishing her story.  
  
" I remember that." Grandpa and Aunt Syd said at the same time.  
  
" Are you serious?" I asked. They nodded. I couldn't believe my Mom and Aunt Syd were kids at one time. Let alone they fought like little kids! I never had any brothers or sisters so I have no one to fight with. My Uncle Robbie and Aunt Tina had a baby when I was little, but their son and I hardly fight. He's usually very quiet and reading. He's quite a wallflower... exactly the opposite from me... oh well.  
  
Later after dished Grandpa took me downstairs to show me the stray kitten. She was an orange colored cat. And she had big green eyes. He gave her to me and I named her Fire. I thanked him and ran upstairs to my room. (A lot of running... just kidding, I can handle two floors) I laid down on my bed and just stared off into space. I don't know how much later it was but there was a sharpe knock on my door.  
  
" Yes?!?" I called.  
  
" Get in the shower Hannah." Mom called.  
  
" Okay," I said. I got together a towel and headed for the bathroom. I took my shower, then going to my room to get dressed. I turned my TV to MTV and sat on my bed to read. Around nine-thirty my Mom came in.  
  
" What'cha reading?" She asked.  
  
" A Separate Peace." I said.  
  
" Ugh, I hated that book... and I still do." Mom said.  
  
" I love it. I love the drama. The relationship between Gene and Finny. Finny is Gene's rival, while Gene is Finny's best friend."  
  
" Okay..." Mom said rolling her eyes. " Goodnight Pumpkin... I'll see you tomorrow. Love you tons."  
  
" Love you tons too." I said. Mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room. About two minues later Aunt Syd was there.  
  
" Hey Sweetie." She said sitting down on my bed.  
  
" Hey Aunt Syd." I said. I loved how I was their biggest concern but also hated it. I mean they are always there for me... and they are always there for me. It does get annoying, but yet, it's great that they love me so much! " What'cha reading?"  
  
" A Separate Peace." I said.  
  
Then at the same time we both said, " I love A Separate Peace." We laughed.  
  
" Goodnight Sweetie."  
  
" Goodnight Doc," I said.  
  
" Love you." We both said at the same time. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and then left the room. I rolled ovrand turned off my light. In those last couple of minutes before I fell asleep I couldn't get my mind off of tomorrow.... tomorrow is not far away.  
  
The next day Morgan and I went shopping. She got glitter jeans with an American Flag shirt. I got a jean skirt with a Patriots shirt. The whole time we were shouting- Go Patriots! This party was going to be the bomb! I was so excited. We even got to go to the arcade where we saw some cute guys. We all played games together then and around one in the afternoon Mom came and picked us up. As soon as we got home Morgan and I ran upstairs to my room. She sat on my bed.  
  
" Hannah, do you ever wonder what your Dad is like?" She asked. I sat down on the bed.  
  
" I guess...yeah." I sighed. " I wonder why he isn't a Dad to me. I mean if I saw him on the street I would never recognize him." She looked sad.  
  
" I wish you could meet your Dad." I smiled.  
  
" That's nice... but I think my Mom doesn't want me to know him."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" To be honest, I don't know. She never talks about him. If she does she says things like, 'When Richie and I were together.' She doesn't like him I guess." I suddenly felt kind of sad. Everyone has a Dad but me. I never got to go to father/daughter picnics or things like that, I guess Morgan could tell.  
  
" I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said. I nodded.  
  
" No problemo." I laughed and stood up. " Let's get ready!" She giggled and we turned up the music really loud. We were listening to J. Lo and dancing. We got really wild. I started dancing on my bed while trying to put mascara on and poked myself in the eye. Mom came up to see what all the nosie was. She opened the door, we were in our bra and underwear. I quickly jumped down on my butt and wrapped my blankets around me. Morgan ran into the closet.  
  
" What in the world are you two doing?" She laughed. " It sounds like the Block Island parade up here." We both laughed uncomfortably.  
  
" Ma, we're getting dressed." I plainly said. She laughed.  
  
" Oh... I remember when my girlfriends and I use to get ready for parties together..." She started.  
  
" How? I mean how could you see with no electricity?" I asked. She picked up my stuffed animal off my shelf and threw it at my head. All of a sudden we were all in this war. Morgan came out of the closet and joined in. It was all fun until I fell backwards and hit my head on the wall.  
  
" Hannah!" They shouted. I sat up and rubbed my head.  
  
" I'm okay." Moran looked at me and then we felt uncomfortable again. " Ma... bye." I said. Mom left the room.  
  
" Your Mom is the best!" Morgan said.  
  
" We are in underwear and she came in and had war with us!" I said.  
  
" So she is a teenager at heart!" She said.  
  
" Ugh, great!" I said. We talked and got dressed. We looked so cool. Around five Aunt Syd came upstairs.  
  
" Girls c'mon down. Kickoff is in an hour and a half." We opened the door and ran downstairs. No one was here yet. The house looked so cool. They had streamers hangin from the ceiling, they were red, white and blue. We had all our Patriots stuff out. Morgan looked amazed.  
  
" You know, my parents are sleeping tonight." Mom laughed and put her arm around Morgan.  
  
" I'm glad you could come." Mom and Morgan had this little bondage moment. i went to the kitchen with Aunt Syd. We talked a while and then Morgan and Mom joined.  
  
(6:00pm)  
  
The door bell rang. " I'll get it!" I screamed. I ran for the door. I opened it, and my excitement left.  
  
" Burt." I said rather disappointed.  
  
" Hannah!" He said cheerfully.  
  
" Sorry wrong house!" I said loud. " No sir... you mean the Bakers... not Hansen." I said really loud. Burt looked confused.  
  
" Hann-" He started, I slammed the door in his face too fast. I went back out to the kitchen.  
  
" Hannah, who was that?" Mom asked.  
  
" Oh.... people for the Bakers." I said. I started to file my nails, avoiding the stares from Morgan and Aunt Syd. I knew, they knew who was really at the door. The doorbell kept ringing. Mom ran to the door. A couple minutes later Mom and Burt were in the kitchen.  
  
" Hannah, didn't you say people for the Baker's were at the door?" I looked up and acted shocked.  
  
" Oh, Burt.... I thought he asked for Joey, not for you Mom." Mom looked at me, and I knew she saw right past me.  
  
" I don't whether to ground you for thinking I'm that much of an idiot; or to laugh at you for thinking so fast." Morgan laughed.  
  
" Laugh?" I asked. Burt came over to me and gave me a huge hug.I heard Uncle Robbie's voice and broke away amd ran to him.  
  
" UNCLE ROBSTER!" I shouted.  
  
" HANNAH BANANA!" He shouted. We ran to each other and did our special handshake.  
  
" Hey Morgan Snore'zen." He said.  
  
" Hey Robster." She said. I saw Autn Tina and she hugged me and Morgan. Then I saw my cousin Daniel.  
  
" Hi Danny." I said.  
  
" Hi Hannah." He said quiet. He walked to Grandpa and they talked about books.  
  
( Super Bowl started... it's the half-time show)  
  
We all got teary-eyed during the commercial with the clydesdales pulling the Budweiser thing and then they all bowed to the Statue of Liberty. Then the half-time show came and trouble started at the wonderful Super bowl party at the Hansen home. It all started very stupidly. Uncle Robbie's friends were drunk off their butts, so was Burt, Aunt Syd's friends were all just starting to drink wine coolers, and Mom didn't have any drinks. Morgan and I were having so much fun... and trouble happened.  
  
" Hannah, are da Ram gon beat those Patriots?" Uncle Robbie's frined Tedd asked me, he was so wasted. His breath stank so bad.  
  
" No, the Patriots rule!" I said. He raised his hand to high five me and Burt came in and punched his lights out. " what are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
" Defending you!" he replied.  
  
" From what???" I asked. Morgan was getting a little bit like wall moss... she felt tension and went over to the wall. Mom came in.  
  
" Burt!" She yelled. " Why did you hit him?" She asked. She helped pick up Tedd.  
  
" So your taking Hannah's side?" He asked.  
  
" About what?" She asked.  
  
" About my position." He said. I looked at him funny and I don't know what happened but all of a sudden everyone was yelling at each other. Aunt Syd was trying to be nuetral and stop the fighting but it didn't work. Then someone took Aunt Syd and ripped her shirt giving her a kiss. I saw it was Burt and walked up to him.  
  
" What are you doing?" I screamed. The whole room was quiet.  
  
" Go Hannah" Tedd said in the back and fell over.  
  
" Kissing my love." He said. Aunt Syd pushed him away and looked disgusted.  
  
" My Mom is your love idiot!" I screamed. everyone was looking at us. All of a sudden we were calling each other every name in the book... we were calling each other so many bad things it probably would have made a sailor blush. Finally Mom stepped in.  
  
" Hannah, thats enough."  
  
" Mom?" I was so mad. " You're taking his side? He called me such bad things... he said he doesn't love you!"  
  
" Hannah enough." She said.  
  
" Mom!" I screamed.  
  
" Hannah respect Burt, he is an elder."  
  
" So?" I yelled. "I don't respect everyone who is older than me."  
  
" If your not going to respect him as an elder, respect him as your father. Because we're getting married!" She shouted. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I started wiping my eyes.  
  
" Hannah..." I heard Morgan say softley. I started to shake with anger. Mom stepped closer to me, Burt passed out, and I jumped away. She put out her hand. I shook my head, I was still shaking,  
  
" This-this is too much." I said. " I'm out of here... I'd rather live on the streets than with Burt!" I snapped. I grabbed Morgans arm and opened the door I hear Mom stand up and people coming. I slammed the door shut and ran. I could hear Morgan running behind me and Mom yelling.  
  
" Hannah! Hannah Hansen come here!" Mom was yelling. It was snowing the cold snow felt good against my hot skin. Morgan caught up with me. She was ut of breath and so was I. I didn't realize how much snow was on the ground until We stopped running. There was at least four inches. I saw a taxi and people getting out of it. [I was so glad I had my purse and Morgan and I had on sweat shirts (hoodies) on cause we were cold at the house.]  
  
" Taxi! Taxi!" I screamed. It drove over to us.  
  
" Where you going?" He asked as we got into the car.  
  
" Anywhere in Down Town Providence." I said.  
  
" Okay," He said. " Why aren't you girls with your family? You don't look any older than seventeen." Morgan looked at me. She looked nervous. I leaned over and whispered.  
  
" He thinks we are seventeen. We'll be okay." I said. She nodded.  
  
" Well sir, actaully we're twenty and in college at Brown." Morgan said.  
  
" Oh... okay." We rode in silence. He dropped us off infront of the skating rink. We were walking around the street. It was so cold, and people were running around the streets. They were drunk, high, or just being crazy for the Patriots. We made small talk and suddenly we got use to the streets. These guys came up to us, they were really hot and looked like they were in college.  
  
" Hey Baby," one said to me.  
  
" Uh, hi." I said. Morgan and I tried to get away. He put his arms around me and the other out his around Morgan. We were cornered.  
  
" Where are you heading?" He asked. He started touching my arm. I grabbed my purse and slapped him with it across the face, Morgan did too to the other guy. We ran off. And then we spotted the deli. It was a little convient store/diner/deli. We went inside and took a seat at the diner. It was the last seven seconds of the game and the Patriots made a field goal. Everyone was shocked, Morgan broke the silence.  
  
" HANNAH HANSEN, WE WON THE SUPERBOWL!" We all start screaming. It was such a cool moment. We were all screaming. I looked outside and realized we were dead. It was snowing there was at least 6 inches on the ground and people were leaving the bars and dancing in the streets. I still danced and screamed with everyone else. We all slapped hands.  
  
" Hannah, I think we should go home." Morgan said. I nodded. I knew Mom was going to kill me as it was tomorrow, so I might as well go home anyways. As we were walking i started getting a creepy feeling that someone was watching us. I let it go hoping it was because of all the nut cases on the street.  
  
" Hannah," Morgan said sounding scared.  
  
" Yes?" I asked.  
  
" Someone is following us." She said.  
  
" Maybe their just going the same way." I said. We took weird turns and turned around going in circles and realized this person was following us. We started to cry lightly.  
  
" Let's run." Morgan said. We started to run.  
  
" Morgan he's running after us." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed. The person ripped me around and Morgan was about to hit him.  
  
" Don't hit me, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.  
  
" Why are you following us?" I asked. Morgan was stunned she couldn't speak.  
  
" Are you Hannah Hansen?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, now why are you following us?" I demanded. Morgan squeezed my hand. We held each other's hand tightly.  
  
" Hannah, my name is Rich. And I'm your Dad." He said. 


	2. Ending

" Hannah, my name is Rich. And I'm your Dad." He said. I took a deep breath.  
  
" No... my Dad... no!" I said. I looked at Morgan she looked really shocked. " RUN!" I screamed as loud as I could. We ran, we were slipping in the snow, but the guy was behind us. My ankle went out and I fell, I put my wrist down to stop the fall and it cracked bending backwards, I screamed from pain. Morgan dropped on her knees.  
  
" Hannah, Hannah. Are you okay?" She kept asking.  
  
" My wrist." I cried. She looked at it, and had a face of disgust.  
  
" Ew, Hannah your bone is literally popping through the skin." I looked at it and saw my bone sticking out, still covered with skin. A dark car pulled up next to the road, it was the guy who was chasing us. He got out and looked at Morgan.  
  
" You better not run." He said. " Now get in the car." Morgan looked at me. He put his hand in his pocket. " Do you really want to know if I have a gun?" He asked. Morgan got in the backseat of his car. He picked me up and put in the backseat too.  
  
" Hannah, does your mother still live with your Grandfather?" He asked.  
  
" Yes..." I said. " How would you know?"  
  
" I'm telling you, I'm your father." He said. I looked at Morgan. " Did Joanie pop out anymore kids?"  
  
" No... I'm an only child." I said. He laughed.  
  
" looks like no one can handle her." He chuckled.  
  
" Except Burt." Morgan said. I stared at her. " Sorry." She whispered to me.  
  
" who's Burt?" He asked.  
  
" My Mom's boyfriend." I said.  
  
" Her soon to be Dad." Morgan said. I looked at her, and then my wrist took my anger away.  
  
" He'll never be my father." I said low. It was more like a wild animals grunt But they heard.  
  
" I know, because I'm your father." He said.  
  
" Stop saying that!" I said.  
  
" Hannah, I understand. You don't know me, but I am your father."  
  
" You are such a liar!" I said. Morgan started becoming wall moss.  
  
" You have an attitude, I guess you get it from your mother!"  
  
" Oh, shut up."  
  
" do you want to know if I have a gun Hannah? Do you?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure go ahead."  
  
" Hannah!" Morgan whispered.  
  
" So where's the gun big shot?" I asked my supposed Dad. He laughed.  
  
" You are a brave one." He stopped at a red light and started reaching his hand into the pocket of his jacket. Morgan and I sucked back our breath. He started pulling something out, it looked shiny. I gasped. I made the cross of Jesus across my chest. He suddenly pulled out a nail gun and popped a nail right into the seat.  
  
" Oh, your funny." I said.  
  
" You thought it was a real gun, didn't you."  
  
" Yeah, most maniacs have guns." Morgan took my hand. She was really scared, I looked over at her and saw tears coming down her face. I gave her a look as if to say don't worry.  
  
" Don't disrespect your father!" The guy screamed. Morgan and I flinched.  
  
" Oh, shut up. If you are my father why did kidnapp me?"  
  
" I didn't kidnapp you."  
  
" Well I'm in your car." I smiled. " And, well, you don't have legal permission to have me." He started going crazy.  
  
" You are such a little..."  
  
" What? You going to bad mouth your daughter."  
  
" Hannah, please stop." Morgan cried.  
  
" Morgan, I'm sorry I got you into this." I said. She leaned over and hugged me.  
  
" Hannah Hansen, if you speak one more time, I swear I'll kill you."  
  
" Thats nice." I said. He turned around and looked at me funny.  
  
" You are brave." He started calming down and started laughing. " Okay, I think we can fix our communication problem."  
  
" How?" I asked.  
  
" We're going to your Mom's house." He turned around and looked at me. The car started moving to the other lane and another car came right for us.  
  
" Keep your eyes on the road!" I screamed. All of a sudden I heard a huge sound, I heard Morgan scream, and I went flying.  
  
I felt weird. I was laying down. I opened my eyes very slowly. I saw Mom next to me crying. Burt was behind her his hands on her shoulders. Grandpa, Uncle Robbie, and Aunt Syd were on the other side of the bed. Everything sounded far away. Everything looked strange. I heard Mom.  
  
" Hannah? Hannah? Oh my God, she opened her eyes." She sounded so far away.  
  
" That's a girl." Aunt Syd said. I guess she was holding my other hand. I guess I went back out. Next thing I knew it was morning and Mom was the only one there.  
  
" Hannah, my pumpkin." She cried. " Hannah, baby. I'm so sorry. Sweetie." She called for a doctor. A man came in, he had dark hair and green eyes.  
  
" Hannah, this is going to feel funny, but we need to do this. I'm going to pull this tube out of your throat." I felt this thing being ripped right out of my throat. I started coughing. They handed me water.  
  
" Mom..." I said quietly. It hurt to talk.  
  
" Hannah, my precious baby." She said.  
  
" What happened?" I asked.  
  
" You were in a car accident." She stroked my hair. " Don't you remember?"  
  
" Kind of." I drank some water. " I remember screaming, then Morgan screamed. That's all."  
  
" You went flying through the windshield." She said. " You've been in a coma."  
  
" How old am I?" I asked.  
  
" You're the same age." She smiled. " You came back the night of the accident. But you died."  
  
" I'm dead?" I asked.  
  
" You were dead for about ten seconds. They brought you back though. Today is february 15." She said.  
  
" I missed Valentine's Day?" I asked.  
  
" Yes, but everyone in the family bought you something..."  
  
" Mom was the guy I was in the car with my Dad?"  
  
" Oh Pumpkin." She said. " It was, Rich is your Dad."  
  
" Oh my gosh, Mom is Morgan okay? Is my Dad okay?"  
  
" Rich is fine. Morgan had head damage and was discharged from the hospital three days ago."  
  
" Mom, when can I leave?" I asked.  
  
" In a few days." She said. I started to cry. " Baby..."  
  
" Mom, this all happened because of me. If I didn't yell at you or Burt, Morgan wouldn't have had head damge. She's probably never going to talk to me again."  
  
" That's not true," She said. " Burt takes full responsiblilty he's paying Morgan and your medical bill, he said he should have never gotten drunk. And Morgan has been checking on you regulary." I smiled.  
  
" So everythings okay?" I asked.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Mom can you call Burt. I want to talk to him. Then you, Dad, and me are going to talk, and then everyone else can come see me." Mom looked shocked but she smiled. In an hour Burt was in my room.  
  
" Burt, I'm sorry." I said.  
  
" Hannah, I'm sorry too. It was my fault. I got drunk and should have never punched Tedd."  
  
" It was a good punch." I said. He gave me a hug.  
  
" Thanks kid." He said.  
  
" How bad do I look?" I asked. I didn't even know what was wrong with me.  
  
" Not that bad. You have twenty stiches in your head, and your wrist is broken. You got lucky."  
  
" Yeah I did. I met my Dad, didn't die... well didn't stay dead, and realized my soon to be step-dad is cool."  
  
" Your cool too Hannah." He said. " I bought this for you." Burt said, he pulled out a teddy bear with a fireman's outfit on. On the fire coat it had my name sticthed in.  
  
" Thanks." I smiled. " Burt can you send in my Mom and Rich?"  
  
" Sure thing kid." He said and gave me a hug. I smiled. I realized Burt wasn't that bad... but he did get me a teddy bear thats yellow, while wearing a yellow jacket. Oh well. Mom and Dad came in. I smiled at Mom, and just gave my Dad a glare.  
  
" Hannah, I'm sorry." Rich said. " I should have kept my eyes on the road, and I shouldn't have taken you and your friend."  
  
" Mom, he's a genius." Rich smiled.  
  
" Joanie she may have a big mouth, but you raised her very well." Mom smiled.  
  
" I do my best."  
  
" I forgive you Dad." I smiled. " But you have to apologize to Morgan. And aren't there any charges against you?"  
  
" No, your Mom pressed no charges. And Morgan's family pressed no charges."  
  
" What about you kidnapping us."  
  
" Your Mom said you gurls were suppose to be with me."  
  
" I know how much your Dad means to you Hannah. Even though you don't personally know him." We talked for about a hour. And Mom and Dad decided I would still live with Mom. And Dad and I would spend Saturdays together. Mom didn't trust him to keep me over night after what he did.  
  
When Morgan came, we talked a lot. She was very happy. She said the whole eighth grade missed me. She wanted to know what happened when you die, but I didn't remember. I'll think about that. So after it all, I got grounded two days for leaving the house. Otherwise everything turned out perfect.  
  
  
  
This story didn't go how I thought it would but who cares? Basically if you don't like happy endings you didn't like this. But thats okay! I might write more, I don't know. This is my first time writing for fanfiction.net. Thanks for reading! It means a lot even if you hated it! }) 


End file.
